


See You Around Soon

by itssunnyweatheroutside



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Fluff, hyunghyuk is two emo man, is this even a fluff, winter hyunghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssunnyweatheroutside/pseuds/itssunnyweatheroutside
Summary: Hyungwon strolls around town endlessly, aimlessly. He always did. But one rather fateful night he met Lee Minhyuk, who's in as much self discovery phase as he is.





	See You Around Soon

Hyungwon saunter through the city streets, a sleek black umbrella in his hand, sheltering him from the falling snow.  
The snowy nights of Seoul has always been his personal favorite, a night he held fondly in his heart. It's one of those rare times where Seoul is gloomy, instead of lively; full with shades of grey, brown, and black from passerby's umbrellas and warm, thick coats. Padded jackets and thick layered coats make everyone looks small and little, just exactly how he feels most of the time: he feels small, and insignificant in this big world.

He walks and walks and walks. Until his burdening thoughts disappear. Until he disappears, physically too, if only it was possible. He would prefer that his whole existence dissipate as he tire himself from the long walk. He would prefer that his worries swallow him whole, to nothingness. Hyungwon would walk aimlessly for hours. He took his time with his walk whenever he figured that the world move a pace too fast for him to even catch up; unwilling to wait for him, or took its time with him. His thoughts can be overwhelming, but being lost in midst of Seoul's sea of dark umbrellas help.

The slow music playing on his phone stopped as it changed to a ringing tone.

"Hyung, are you still... walking?" the low husky voice at the end of the line carefully asked.

"Mmhm. Why?"

"Ah... Me and Hyunwoo hyung are gonna grab some dinner. I guess we'll pack you some?" Hyungwon didn't answer.

"Just got home safely and make sure you're not lost okay? Check your battery, you still need your GPS to backtrack your way home."  
"And hey, uh, we love you. We'll order your favorite."

Hyungwon just murmur a small "thank you, Changkyunnie'" before he hangs up the call.

He may not express it much or loud, but he does deeply appreciate his small circle of friend at this point in life. And he's so, so grateful for them. For the quiet and logical Hyunwoo, and also for the weird English boy Changkyun. It's just at the very moment, he want to soak himself under the cold air and grasp in all the sappy hue of grey and blacks.

 

 

 

Yet he saw another very contrasting hue as he approached the riverside. He stopped his steps as his eyes are fixated on the sight. Of a tall man, leaning over the riverside railing bar, with no umbrella, and thick spots of white snows covering his very vibrant cherry pink colored hair.

He must've lost his mind, Hyungwon thought to himself. His choice of hair color already explains that, but he might be as crazy—or as desperate and careless—as Hyungwon, to lean himself bare, outside on the cold.  
"Excuse me, but I think you really need this." Hyungwon hovers his umbrella above the man's head, and offers him to hold the umbrella on his own. The man was puzzled by the sudden presence of another human being next to him, and the fact that  
no cold snow hits his head.

"W.. what?" He pulls off the plugged earphone from his right ear and tried his best to observe Hyungwon's face in the dim lighting. "Hm. Do I know you? Sorry it's dark."

"No. I'm just a random passerby who thinks you're crazy enough to be out in this cold air without an umbrella, with piling snow on your hair on top of that. Aren't you getting hypothermia??"

"Oh.... Thank you..? That's so nice of you." Hyungwon shoves his umbrella to his way again, hinting at him to take it. The cherry head guy takes a look at him, and pushed away Hyungwon's offering hand.

"I'm okay though, I wear coats and jackets thicker than yours. You keep the umbrella, and carry on." The guy smiles warmly and tap Hyungwon's arm.

Hyungwon thought he was right. Indeed he's in better cover than Hyungwon is, but he still needs something above his head. And to think of it, the cherry haired man looks like lost little puppy curled under a thick blanket with his jacket, and he looks endearingly cold and warm at the same time. Hyungwon was intrigued, to say the least.

"Fine I'll hold the umbrella for you. Do you at least have a hat? Do you like, do this often or something?"

"Yeah! I do this often. And... no I don't have a hat with me. But it's okay, I love snow!"

"I see... I love snowy nights as well, it has its charms."

"But you wear umbrella? As in, you didn't let the snow pats your head softly as it falls."

Hyungwon is impressed by how his words bite him unprepared, yet he spells it out like an innocent question from a kindergraten kid. Hyungwon is quick to defense himself though. "Well, I'm trying not to pass out in cold and create a fuss for strangers who found me lying on the street."

"Oh, so is that how I am? You think I'm gonna be a public nuisance?"

"YES? Yes with that thick snow on your head and also sir, you look pale. And your lips are drying in the cold. You-" Hyungwon pinch his cheeks for a few millisecond—until he realize he was straight up touching a stranger's face and make a comment about their lips. Why would he even notice his lips unconsciously on the very first place, and points it out and probably creep a man out? He slaps his hand. "Your cheeks are freezing cold?! How many hours have you been standing here??"

The stranger jumps few steps away from Hyungwon and yells "Why are you touching me?! I know I'm cute like a kid but-"

"It was reflex! Just. Reflex! I'm sorry though. But seriously how long have you been here?"

"....You're one weird but cute tall stranger. It's been... maybe 3 hours? I don't know, really." He clicks his fingers on the railing bar as he shakes a bit of the snow off his head.

"You ARE crazy. 3 hours?"

"Maybe more...."

"Damn. Just please, take the umbrella, my hand is tired. Please. I don't mean to come off as weird or scaring you, I'm just concerned when I saw you from across the street, that's it. I'll leave if you just take the umbrella, I can always buy a new cheap one."

Hyungwon has a lot of questions for himself too. For example, why and how did he get soft spot over a stubborn vibrant haired guy he randomly saw over the riverbank? But he don't have time nor space for his wandering mind and emotions right now. Everything are just, here, now, and it moves fast. But he is fine with this kind of fast.

"Hmm... People getting concerned over me. That's new...." He stares blankly to Hyungwon's hand for a while and finally took the umbrella away. "T-thank you... Where were you heading for, originally?"

"Nowhere exactly. But I'm thinking dinner right now. Have you had any food?”  
The stranger shake his head lightly in response.

“Join me to dinner then, please. You look so pale and I know a nice soup place nearby if you fancy some hot soup.” Hyungwon raised his eyebrow in questioning motion.

“My mother said not to eat with strangers even if they seem nice.”

“Fine, call me Chae, we’re not strangers anymore.”

“Fair enough, but I’m broke”

“I’m paying.”

“....Okaaaayy that sounds like a good deal. Where are we going?” Hyungwon just rolls his eye and start crossing the street. The stranger waddles to catch him up while vainly yells through the snow

 

“Hey my name is Lee Minhyuk, by the waaaayy.”

 

* * *

 

They share the umbrella as they pass through the street, not exchanging a single word at all. Minhyuk occasionally look up to peek at Hyungwon’s face as Hyungwon occupy himself with music and try to distract his mind from the fact that he don’t actually know any soup stalls nearby. Heck, he just realized he didn’t even know which neighborhood or block he’s in right now.

Hyungwon gives up. They settle for Burger King, the safest choice he can spot nearby. “I’m sorry, seems like the soup ahjumma close for the day due to the snow,” he excuse himself.

Minhyuk just orders whatever Hyungwon orders as he was paying, only that he adds “No cucumber, please, thank you.”

Hyungwon orders them an additional large fries, he figures his fellas right there might be hungry considering how cold he is. And Minhyuk is in fact, very hungry. He hurrily sips his iced soda, that ends up too cold for him right now.

 

"Soo..... why are you broke?" Hyungwon opens the conversation between them.

"Why are you out in the cold, going nowhere and ends up here paying for my food voluntarily?" Minhyuk sass back while he grabs a big chunk of french fries. "Hmm, this fries is delish, I like." Minhyuk licks the tip of his finger in pure joy.

Hyungwon looks at him in disbelief, but he's right. He needs to ask himself the same question too, especially answering the last part where he sits in Burger King with a man with strange colored hair. Hyungwon don't even respond to small talks, normally. But here he is conversing with a stranger, that he approached first.

"I was just.... uh.. stress walking." He shrugs his jacket to the empty seat next to him.

"Stress walking....? How does it relate to sleep walking?"

"It doesn't," Hyungwon smiles and lets out a small huffy laugh. "But basically, it's where I walk and walk until I don't think about my thoughts anymore, I guess. To clear out my worries. Yeah."

"Hmm.. but isn't it overwhelming and bothersome? Strolling through the buzzing and packed city streets...."

"No. I had my phone and some of my favorite music with me, so there's that. It calms me down." Hyungwon smiles softly as he share his thoughts to the man sitting across the table.

"Ooohh. That's cool. I do something similar, but I don't walk. I just stand and drifts off to the sound of the rain until I'm tired. It works, most of the time."

"Rain?" Hyungwon looks puzzled since rainy season has been sorta long due by now.

"I mean ASMR. Ever heard of that? Rain ASMR. The kind that-"

"AHH. Yes I see. One of my friends are into lo-fi music and I often hear him mix the sound of rain and what not to his playlist."

"Yeah! Something like that! I love rain. It helps distracting myself. I guess I was.... stress standing then?"

"But more than being tired.... you could freeze into a literal snowman if you're not careful." Hyungwon scoffs at Minhyuk's idea, even tho he realized he is just as dumb for walking for hours during winter.

Minhyuk was staring at his burger before he opens his mouth to speak again.

"Hm. That sounds promising too. It must be nice being a snowman, you know? People build you in the winter, you made them happy and puts a smile on kids' faces, and when winter's over, you melt into nonexistence. And then you restart again the next winter, and the cycle goes on. What a simple, nice life. It's really just a short life, but a meaningful one. Making people happy.... must be nice."

Hyungwon was taken aback by the sudden blurt of deep thoughts Minhyuk just shared him. And the fact that he said it so casually, still munching on his burger and checking if the server accidentally puts cucumber between the fillers.

"Wow yeah that sounds nice, we're probably in some similar deep shit judging from your rants."

"Mm-hmm. Stress walking you said? What bothers you, Chae?"

"Age? Time? Everyone & everything moving too fast while I'm stuck here in my stagnancy figuring out what I really wanna do. Or what I should do."

Minhyuk stops munching, looks up to him, and simply nods in agreement. They fell silent. Each focused on enjoying their burger quietly. Until Minhyuk breaks the silence midway, with no warning. It's apparently Minhyuk's habit to not say a thing before he surprise the other with a flood of TMI into his mind.

"So. I'm a trainee, which explains my bright pink hair that I noticed you keep looking at. The agency is a secret, sshhh. But I train as vocalist, but man, I don't know. I'm going 22 and I haven't debut. That is, if I ever get to debut. If they.... don't drop me again, my current company." Minhyuk looks down to his dusty shoes. He forgot to change his dance training shoe before he heads out. "That's why I'm broke, I'm soo indebted." He laughs.

"I'm running out of time, and running out of money to buy more time. How about you?"

Hyungwon freeze. He wants to give some sort of encouragement, but frankly, he doesn’t know what to say. "That... sounds bad, actually.... Mine doesn't sound as bad now.. I'm sorry to hear that?" is all that Hyungwon could say.

He thought of sharing his piece of burden in return, though.  
"I'm thinking of taking modelling gigs and doing DJ. I did some music for leisure with my friends now. But then again my parents send me to Seoul to focus on studying well to take care of their business in the future. I don't know.. I just want to disappear into small particles of snow and not think at all. I feel small most of the time anyway." Hyungwon chugs on his soda.

"Hmm.. I relate. I came so far to Seoul just to train either. Sorry I don't have words to comfort you. I'm as much clueless..."

It's a good thing they pick a seat next to the window. Apparently, the two admire the way the snow hit the ground as it falls heavier each passing minutes. Both continue to eat in another silence, and soon are preoccupied in each their own thing. Minhyuk scrolling through Naver news page, and Hyungwon checking Hyunwoo's chat that they're back in the campus dorm already with pictures of the food they bought him home.

The two of them have to admit that this feels unexpectedly nice; it's nice to have each other's presence next to them. Just doing things alone, together, with someone else on your side. Just in case you need them. Maybe this, even feels comforting. Like having a decent, working heater to get through the chilly cold wind at night and dawn.

 

* * *

 

"Hey..." Minhyuk breaks the silence again, his voice was as soft as snow this time.  
"It was nice meeting you... but I gotta go. It's getting late and I have company curfews, they'll be calling me back in soon."

"Ah- yes, I think my friends are waiting for me too... I'm sorry I took your me-time away, didn't think about that"

"No! You're nice, this is all really nice. I mean thanks for listening to my rants, I think I shared too much but you put up with it. And also the food. But more for, our exchanges."

"Thank you. Sitting in silence with you is comforting, by the way. More comforting than words."

 

Minhyuk's really gotta go before he runs late to his practice and breaks the curfew, possibly risking another reason to get cut out. But the gravity of the chair are really strong according to Minhyuk; it makes him wanna sit there and drags his time as far as he can.

But of course, his trainee manager rings his phone.

"Well..." Hyungwon looks at the call that Minhyuk didn't pick up. "Seem like you really gotta go now. Be careful. Please take this for your way back."

Minhyuk nods politely, and takes the umbrella in compliance this time. He do need it to get back to the dorm faster, but he also need a reason to see Hyungwon some other time too.

"Thanks. So... will I see you around next time?"

"Supposedly, if my feet somehow drags me here again. Will I be seeing you around, if I come by though?"

"You sure will. If my trainee life allows me time to disappear for awhile like this. I'll be sure to carry your umbrella each time. I'll see you next time then, Chae..?"

"Hyungwon. I better see you around, Lee Minhyuk."

"Chae Hyungwon? Sounds beautiful, but noted. Travel back safely, Hyungwon. Gotta hurry now!"

Minhyuk wraps his jacket around himself again, and run outside like penguins while waving Hyungwon goodbye through the foggy glass window. It puts a smile on Hyungwon's face, successfully erasing the thoughts that originally brought Hyungwon here.

Talking about that, now another thought resurface on Hyungwon's mind, though.

 

* * *

 

  
"My sweet bestest friend ever, Kkungie..... uh.. listen, which bus do I take to get back to our dorm again..?"

"Hyungwon hyung, are you lost again? Send me your location, quick. No more walking around alone next time!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I slip some easter eggs here and there but I'm definitely not clear or strict about it, but this fic is heavily inspired by Hyungwon and Minhyuk's answer on Monsta X's solution card that they gave out to Monbebe during music show broadcasting! I just thought their ideas are really nice to put together into a story of Hyunhyuk fatefully meet each other, so here it is! I hope you enjoy, xx <3


End file.
